I D Double Dare You To
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: A dare unlike any before seen! The Akatsuki and Naruto gang have fun stealing objects from different anime characters such as Alucard and his hat and maybe Light and the Death Note. Think of the chaos thats just waiting to be unleashed... CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Itachi steels Alucard's Hat

I D Double Dare You To…

Chapter 1

Itachi steals Alucard's Hat

Alucard sat peacefully by the house of Hellsing at 12:00 am in the morning. He was admiring his beautiful red hat in the fountain and minding his own business when he noticed a man in a black cloak with red and white clouds at the bottom, running full speed at him from far away!

Sitting there staring at the man running at him with a determined look in his eyes, Alucard didn't know whether to get ready for battle or a nice chat.

In the end, he chose the fun way and drew his large metal guns from inside his sexy red coat. Aiming the tips at the crazed running man's head, and fired. It took two shots and the man in the cloak fell face first into the ground and skidded to a stop in front of Alucard.

Alucard smirked down at the twitching figure lying before him and put his guns away with a chuckle. "I don't know what you wanted but unfortunately you didn't get it." He laughed quietly and looked down at the dead figure.

Up close he noticed the dead man had raven coloured hair and red eyes. Alucard knelt down beside the dead man to get a better look at his odd features. Two creases going down his face from the top of his nose, a poker face and purple nail polish… what a strange man.

Suddenly the dead figure puffed away and Alucard sat in front of an empty ground. He raised an eyebrow and looked around at his dark surroundings in confusion. Where had the body puffed away to?

Then, inches in front of him the man stood on his feet like he hadn't taken any bullets at all!

Alucard shot to his feet, ready for battle but he was too late, the man had already ran off.

He stood there, quite confused at the man's peculiar behavior until he heard the crunching of feet behind him.

Twirling around like a ballerina he faced Antegra and bit his lower lip, he was hoping it was the strange man again.

"Oh Alucard, what are you doing here?" the blond asked in surprise and sat down on a bench, she had a book in her hand and had apparently come to read.

"Enjoying the moonlight, _as much as I can,_" He said the last bit in his head, still wondering why the man in the cloak had run off like that.

Antegra cocked her head to the side curiously. "It's so odd to see you without your hat, Alucard. Why don't you have it on?" she asked in innocent curiosity but Alucard stopped dead in his tracks.

His hands instantly darted to his head and felt no enormous velvet red hat but his locks of messy black hair in its usual place. "What is this?" he asked in confusion. "Where has my hat gone!" he began to panic now, his hat was precious to him, he'd had it all of his vampire life, it was an antique!

Suddenly, the raven-haired man's determined face popped into his mind and he grit his teeth together in frustration.

That man had made off with _his _hat!

But what ever for?

-------------------------------------------------

Back at the Akatsuki hide out…

"Did you get it, Itachi?"

"Yeah Itachi san, did you get it?" Kisame and Deidara asked urgently, both their faces inches from Itachi's.

"Of course! I will never back out on a dare, no matter what the cost may be!" He announced boldly to his comrades and waved the velvet red hat high above his head for all to see.

Kisame whined and looked down at the ground. "Guess it's my turn." He mumbled.

Itachi grinned, "I D Double Dare you to go and snatch Ichigo's sword!" He said loudly and Kisame stalked silently out the door and headed towards his destination…

End of Chapter

Sorry, I don't know how to spell Antegra if I got it right or wrong please tell me! Also, should I continue? A yes or no is sufficient enough but nothing at all is a heart breaker…


	2. Kisame meets Ichigo and Zangetsu!

I D Double Dare You To…

Chapter Two

Carrot-Top sat humdrum in his chair next to the window of his history classroom. He could barley wait to get out of class and go home so he could lay miserably on his bed and stare silently at the ceiling for hours on end.

He was at school, boring old, ridiculously irksome school. How could it get any better then this?

With his cheek pasted to the top of the desk out of shear monotony, staring out the window and into the deep blue sky, he sensed that the day might just get a little bit 'better' for some reason.

It always did when he felt this way, so he wasn't surprised when a giant fish gilled man with a whopping enormous sword on his back burst through the door and charged briskly at him.

With a huge sigh he ripped his face painfully off of the tabletop and faced his blue opponent.

Now normally with any enemy, Ichigo would always have a nice long chat with his opponent before he dove fiercely into battle.

Apparently not with this one, this was the way he liked it anyway.

Then again… he couldn't really fight without being in his soul reaper form, damn!

The blue man lifted his amazingly heavy looking sword off of his back and when he was only inches from Ichigo he flung it out in front of him.

Ichigo sidestepped this slow attack easily; he did it when avoiding his dad's merciless random attacks out of sheer generosity, so he could easily avoid this man.

Now everyone in the class, who hadn't jumped out of the window when the blue man had entered the room (so very quietly), stood with their mouths agape at the scene.

The fact that their visitor was going after Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't at all shocked, the orange haired kid was always getting in trouble, what shocked them most was that the blue man's sword was so enormous. And that he had also ran through a thick cement wall and still lived to tell the tale!

With the first chance he got, Ichigo flew himself out of the classroom and ran out of the school with the fish man hot on his heel aaaaall the way home, just like the littlest piggy!

Finally, when he had gotten home, he dashed upstairs and flung himself without warning at a stuffed animal that sat at the edge of his bed waiting for him to come home.

Finally when he had plopped the green pill into his mouth (the one he had plucked kindly out of Kon), he jumped out of his body and got ready for a real battle, Zangetsu already in his hands.

At the same moment his new best friend burst through his door without bothering to open it and swung his own sword, Samehada, at Ichigo with enormous force.

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed now. He flung himself into the air and landed lightly behind the blue man

"What the hell do you want?" He barked, "_Who_ the hell are you?" he finished with the most polite tone he could muster.

To his frustration, he didn't answer, but maybe it was better if the fish gilled man didn't talk, he was already scary enough as it was.

Suddenly out of no where and quite literally, an abundant shark rose into the air before him.

Before he could react, the animal dove at him and sent him spinning backwards into a wall.

His house was going to need a renovation after this.

------------------------------

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" someone was yelling out his name.

With a groaning reply he opened his eyelids and found Rukia and Orihime bending over him, worry all over their faces.

"Oh gosh are you all right?" Orihime burst out, Ichigo noted a weird little fairy hovering over her head, and it looked worried too.

"What happened?" Rukia demanded a not so worried tone in her voice.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Ichigo replied. "Where's that fish man" jumping to his feet and scanning his horribly mutilated room he found no fish man, and most definitely no giant shark.

Orihime was leading him back to his body, Kon had already found his way back into his plushy body.

For some reason, he felt like he was missing something…

What was it?

He looked around again nothing looked gone, then he checked his back and his eyes widened and something heavy dropped in his stomach…

_Where_ was Zangetsu?

------------------------------------------

Back at the Akatsuki hide out…

Kisame walked boldly through the door and back into the dark room where he was greeted by a raven-haired man with a velvet red hat on his head, a blond pretty boy and some red head who sat in the corner, playing with his fingers.

"Hahahaha! I have achieved the goal!" He roared with delight! "Oh it was so much fun!" he added and with great pride, revealed a sleek black Zanpaktou.

"Good job Kisame!" Deidara praised, "Was it difficult?"

"Hell no, the kid didn't even see the water shark jutsu coming!" Kisame giggled and placed the long sword on a coffee table and plopped himself on the shiny black sofa.

Itachi turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "Whose that?" he pointed to something behind Kisame.

Kisame rolled his eyes and looked behind him where a black haired man floated silently in the shadows.

He shrugged and turned back to Itachi.

"This guys been following me all the way here, its creeping me out."

Chapter end.


	3. Heart Attack, Anyone?

I D Double Dare You To...

Chapter 3

Heart Attack, anyone?

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame sat admiring a red hat and shiny sword with large grins on their faces.

"SOOoooo, whose next? Deidara? Wanna go?" Kisame asked, trying on Alucard's red hat.

With a nod of his blond head Deidara agreed to do the dare... but what might it be? "What is it? What do I have to go and get?" He asked, his head cocked to one side.

Kisame cleared his throat and raised his index finger, taking a deep breath and straightening up...

Everyone leaned in.

"Go fetch me the Death Note!"

A gasp erupted out of everyone's mouths and they all swung their heads to deidara to see what he would do, deidara laughed a small unhappy laugh and gave a slight gulp. "Thats... a little dangerous don't you think, ehehe." he croaked and pulled at his cloak collar, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he muttered to himself.

everyone's heads rolled in Kisame's direction.

Kisame decided to look at his blue finger nails and shrugged. "Well you don't have to do it, if your too _scared _that is."

the heads turned back to deidara fast enough to see a vein pop in his temple, they gasped again.

without looking at kisame directly in the eye he said with a sharp edge to his voice, "I accept your merciless dare to retrieve the Death Note, Kisame. Wish me luck."

With that, Deidara got off the sofa, many eyes locked on his back, and he walked stiffly to the door.

With his back turned to the group he closed the door behind him.

_Kisame never said anything about bringing along a bit of help, heh heh heh..._

----------------------------

Somewhere in Konoha...

"The clouds are so nice today, eh Chouji?"

"Sure are Shikamaru!" The fat ninja answered and stuffed a potato chip into his pudgy mouth with his pudgy hands while using his pudgy fingers.

Along side him lay a lazy, tired shinobi, his hair tied into a pony tail that spiked out in the back. Shikamaru lay on the cement ground on top of a sunroof with his hands behind his head for support and comfort. He looked up at the sky with tired eyes and tried to find pictures of chess pieces in the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think you could pass me another bag of potato chips, they're right next to you." Chouji asked, his eyes continuing to gaze up at the warm sky.

"Sure thing." Shikamaru sighed, it was just so peaceful today, what could happen?

Whoops, better not jinx it, hahaha. Yeah, sure...

Groping around blindly for the chip bag that was supposedly beside him; he didn't want to take his eyes off of the puffy white clouds so he continued to move his hand against the smooth surface of the ground for the chips...

"Ah ha, I found the chip- W-WHAT THE!?"

Shikamaru flew to his feet by the surprise of feeling a foot and a shoe, Chouji nearly had a heart attack because of the sudden movement.

The both of them jammed their heads against the ceiling of the bench they were sitting at and fell backwards onto their backs in agony.

"You hert youshelves, yeah?" A blond haired, rouge ninja asked while filling his face with the bag of potato chips Shikamaru had just been looking for.

The two stared at the Akatsuki member with odd expressions on their faces which is too hard to explain and should be left at that.

"What the heck are you-?" Shikamaru couldn't continue, he was still too flabbergasted with all the shock of feeling toes instead of chip bags and then seeing enemy ninja eating the chips in the chip bags!

Golly.

With a full mouth of potato chips Deidara tried to explain...

"Well yah shee, I'm on a dare wiff, yum theshe are good..." he put a finger up in the air so the two ninja would wait until he finished chewing, their expressions only got weirder. "Anyway, I'm on a dare with my pals and I don't really want to go alone, so I thought I'd take a smart ass with me, you know... 'cuz my opponent is smart and all, you might be of some help?" It was a statement more then a question, Shikamaru had a feeling he didn't really have a choice.

Clearing his throat and kicking Chouji in the shins so he would calm down, Shikamaru frowned. "I'm not really sure how to take this... you see, we aren't really the best of buddies if you know what I'm saying."

Deidara shrugged and grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, "Yeah, so? Whatever, lets get going." And with that, Chouji was left all alone on the rooftop.

-------------------------------

"Man, what a drag."

_"Shhh!"_

"Ryuk, did you hear that?"

**"Eh?"**

"Never mind..."

Shikamaru and Deidara snuck like mice in the bedroom of Light Yagami, Japan's top grade A exam student and on top of that, he was Kira.

The two were currently under the bed watching the student scramble in a notebook and every so often, look up at a television screen and jot down a name.

Deidara turned two Shikamaru and began to whisper, "Ok, this is what we do, since there's two of us and only one of him, we will burst out from under the bed, charge at him full force, snatch the notebook and make a run for it." Deidara smiled to himself, what a great plan, maybe he didn't need Konoha's genius after all!

Suddenly the door burst open and the two bonked their heads against the bottom of the bed (Shikamaru's goose egg grew larger).

"Now what?" Deidara grumbled.

A blond young women dived at Light and began to smother him with hugs and kisses. "How's my Light Kun doing?" She giggled and started to dance around the room.

"I know l locked that door..." Shikamaru heard Light whisper to himself, his eyes fixated on the door.

Deidara was more concerned about Misa, the woman who was just about to start jumping on the bed!

"Brace yourself!" Deidara hissed in Shikamaru's ear, only it was too late...

"GAAAAA! Cough cough cough, weeze, blaaaaaah. Dear mother of god!"

"Oh my goodness, Light kun there's someone under your bed!" Misa reported diving over to her boyfriend and hugging his arm. Light only gaped at his bed, and was starting to wonder how long thieve been under there.

"Light kun did you know about this?" Misa was beginning to think in a_ different _direction now and she turned on Light.

Light Yagami did a double take and with a quick shake of his head roared, "OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh well I thought it might have been Ryuuza-"

"Don't go there..."

"Ok."

Light walked over to the bed, he was confident nothing bad would happen because Misa was with him, and she had the Shinigami eyes, he would be able to write a good way for the intruder to die with the Death Note. "Who are you, come on out!"

Deidara turned to the whizz beside him expectantly, Shikamaru literally had no idea what was going on here, why the hell was he under someone's bed in the first place?

Shikamaru let out a groan of defeat and shrugged, tears fell down Deidara's face.

This was it, he had to show him his face.

Shikamaru nudged his arm, he didn't know what was going on but he knew they were in danger. "I have a plan to get this Death Note you wanted."

Shikamaru was pushed out from under the bed and he skidded to a halt in front of Misa and Light, both whom towered over him with dark red glares.

"His name's Shikamaru Nara." Misa reported with a large grin on her face. "I bet he's a fanboy, Light kun."

"W-What? Look, I don't even know what I'm doing here..."

"Save it, I bet your one of L's spies, after all he is constantly pestering me about being Kira." Light snapped._ I might be able to use him to my advantage though. I could threaten him with the Death Note or maybe turn him to my side if I use fancy enough words!_

"N-No really, I was brought her by some lunatic with bright yellow hair! I mean it he's nuts!"

"Your not a really good lier, Shikamaru." Light laughed but another laughter over road his.

Light turned his head to see Ryuk cackling in a corner, he was starring at something behind him...

"GOT IT! Dear god whose that, er never mind, well come on Shikamaru!" Deidara shoved the Death Note into his akatsuki cloak and belted it to the door.

"WHAT?" Light roared in horror and took a lunge at Deidara but then found all too soon that he couldn't move.

Shikamaru had him locked in a shadow possession jutsu, Light and Misa both.

Deidara was at the door. "Check if he has any paper on him! I'll wait down stares so we can burn up the evidence!" He chuckled with a sly grin on his face, his hand was in a small pouch at his knee.

Misa was wailing, she couldn't move. Ryuk was laughing and Light was being body checked by Shikamaru which was quite disturbing...

I don't think he will check my- oh never mind he checked it, but he won't check my- dang he found it there too... I don't have to worry about him finding the page of the death note there- crap he found that one too! He's sharp.

Light was beginning to worry if Shikamaru would check his watch, his watch was the most secret place he would hide a piece of the death note.

Then suddenly shikamaru started to walk out of the room, with every step he took, light and misa would walk back.

Shikamaru hadn't checked his watch, he was stupid after all!

Halfway into the hall shikamaru came to a dead spot and turned around, walking back to Light he ripped the watch off of his wrist and waltzed back out the door and down the stairs, whistling all the way.

Light and Misa stood there silently in his the dark lonely room, Ryuk was giggling to himself as he floated out of the room and followed the two intruders out the door of the house.

Light bit his lower lip, finding he could move again, he bolted down the stairs and headed for the door when he found a weird white clay bird sitting in the doorway.

Misa ran to his side and bent down to pick it up. "What is it?"

"I don't know..."

----------------------------------

Deidara poked his head through the door of the Akatsuki hide out, everyone cheered.

"Yay! He's alive!"

"Oh joy."

"He made us wait... how rude."

Kisame's eyes shifted. "How did you do it?"

Deidara gave an innocent grin and opened the door all the way revealing Shikamaru. "You never said anything about help!" He reported and the two walked quietly into the room and sat on the sofa. Shikamaru felt quite out of place and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Deidara patted him on the back.

"We're friends, yeah?"

"How troublesome."

Kisame rolled his eyes, "I knew you couldn't do it on your own. Now let me see the Death Note."

"Deidara handed Kisame the death note, just as he handed it to the fish gilled man he said, "Oh and take note, there's a death god behind me!"

Too late.

Kisame had a heart attack that night, and it wasn't from the death note.

Chapter end

Hey, that was a fairly long chapter, yeah?

R&R


	4. A Suggestion

HEY THERE AWESOME REVIEWERS!

Well, lately I haven't been inspired to write anything, let alone update this story.

But I want to continue my writing so please, give me some awesome ideas for what to do!

Just name off anime's and characters.

Anything like that.

I will give you credit for the idea so there's no need to worry about that :P.

so please give me an idea for something to do for this story! Someone, anyone?


	5. Akatsuki Moron, I choose you!

Okay, so thank you all for the amazing story ideas! And I promise that if I use one of them I will make sure to give you the credit! So keep them coming.

Though this one probably can use a lot of work, I basically just wanted to get it into writing because I didn't want to lose the idea. ((Plus I wanted to show you guy's that I'm not dead... yet!))

I D Double Dare You

Chapter 4

"Well, whose next then?" Kisame looked around the room at blank faces and tapped his fingers down on the table. "Sasori?"

The puppet master shook his head and turned the other way, clearly not amused by the game what so ever. "Well, we have to get _someone_ to play next!" The fish man crossed his arms and was just about to say something else when the door to the room burst open and a figure bounced in excitedly followed by another.

Kisame smiled, they had just found their next player...

--

**BANG**

"Ouch..."

"Damn it why didn't it get caught?"

"Ash, I don't think thats a pokemon."

Tobi stood beside a tree in a grassy field rubbing a sore spot on his head where a bright red and white ball had hit him hard in the noggin. Quickly shrugging it off he spied the bright yellow creature standing obediently beside a kid in blue and two other people.

"Give Tobi Pikachu!" and he dove for it. The animal quickly scurried up Ash's arm and Tobi's head sagged low.

"What? Don't tell me your in league with Team Rocket!" Ash grit his teeth together, "You won't ever get Pikachu, EVER!"

"Piii!" The mouse pokemon nodded in agreement, it's eyes full of determination.

Tobi glanced at the yellow figure from on the ground, "No, Tobi belongs to the Akatsuki." One could just imagine him smiling giddily from under the mask. As he stood up he began to say, "Tobi is a good b-"

"I don't care what you belong to! Your still not getting my Pikachu!" Ash interrupted and Tobi recoiled, undoubtedly hurt.

"Hey squirt, whose the new guy?" a mischievous voice sneered from on top of a nearby hill.

Whipping around Ash, Misty and Brock came face to face with Team Rocket themselves.

A Long haired red head, a short blue haired man and a cat stood boldly in front of the gang, great smirks lined across their faces. "Prepare for trouble, make it double!" They began, pulling themselves into the letters of their first name. "To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"MEOWTH! Thats right!"

Finally ending in a looped hand jester Jessie and apparently the man named James stood panting for applause.

Unfortunately the only one to make any noise was a cricket playing its own tune (certainly doing better as well)

Tobi cocked his head to the side and suddenly pulled up a three out of ten sign above his head. He soon received a rock lodged in his skull by the unhappy threesome.

"Stay outta this, _weirdo_!" The angry red head snapped, her hands clenched into fists. James' index finger pointed in Tobi's direction. "What's with the mask, anyway! Is your face _that_ ugly!"

"M-My face isn't ugly!" The akatsuki sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his only showing eye-hole. "Tobi is a good b-"

"Whatever! Now _you_ squirt! Hand over PIkachu!" The cat pokemon growled in annoyance. "Or will we have to use our, 'new' deadly weapon?" The creature added with a dark grin.

"LE GASP!"

"Oh dear, not again."

"It won't work... you must know this."

Taken back the three shook their heads, "No you don't understand. This time its real! We WILL get pikachu, we even used the rest of our allowance to buy this giant machine from this shady looking guy in a black tuxedo!"

"I'm sure it will work!" James finished with a grin, pushing a bright red button and out came a robot that looked like a giant spider. "You see, its made of rubber so Pikachu can't shock it!" James gloated and hopped into the front seat of the machine, Jessie following soon after.

"It even spews out Kitty litter if you morons try to get in our way!" Meowth added and everything fell silent.

"I don't remember that feature."

"Nor do I..."

The rebel cat pokemon scrambled into the back and shut up.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Brock had taken to sharing their afternoon snack with Tobi and had completely ignored their enemies' dramatic speech.

"This is good."

"I know, its my family's specialty."

Jessie right then and there burst into tears and James pondered how many times he'd have to cut his wrists to die. Meowth on the other hand popped a vein and pushed the bright green "GO" button in the spider which started the machine up.

It charged towards the bright yellow ball, Pikachu and with a quick scoop of a mechanical Mickey mouse arm, grabbed the mouse pokemon and ran for it.

"OH NO!" Misty gasped and pulled her hands to her mouth in shock.

"PIKACHU!" Ash hollered and began running after the fleeing spider, Tobi at his heels.

"PIKACHU!" Tobi squealed and with one small leap, jumped over Ash and onto the back of the machine.

Ash took a moment to give the man a weird look before attempting the same and falling flat on his face. (No Ash, you are not a ninja)

Team rocket, completely unaware that they were being followed continued on running with the mouse in the grasps once again. Unfortunately, Tobi chose this moment to dive for the pokemon and rip the hand in two, releasing the creature and making a run for it himself, Pikachu in hand.

"Woah! James he's holding Pikachu without any rubber gloves!" Jessie explained and pointed to the man running faster then the machine. The three were completely aware of the fact that they had once again lost pikachu so they were not surprised anymore but more concerned with the well being of Pikachu's new captor.

James poked his head out the side window, "Oi! We've tried that already! Your going to get sho-"

"PPPIIIIKKAAACHUUUU!!"

Then as that moment, Tobi failed his dare. "TOOOBII ISS A GOOOD BOOYYY!" and disappeared into the sky followed by a glint of light.

--

The door to the Dare room creaked open and the sound of huffing and puffing could be heard behind the door.

"Hey, Tobi made it back!" Deidara announced and everyone lifted their heads, it seemed that Hidan had joined the gang this time as he sat in a torn up arm chair at the end of the coffee table. Zetsu had also entered the room and was standing quietly in a lonely corner, since he took quite a lot of room on the sofa.

Tobi rounded the corner of the door and walked into the room, his akatsuki cloak charred and black and his hair frizzed out even more then it had been when he had left.

"You look like you were struck by lighting. Are you okay, Tobi?" Kisami asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Tobi brought back a pokemon!" Tobi explained and then dropped his head to his shoulders. "But its too big to fit in the room..."

And from outside came the muffled roars of a large pokemon in distress... "LUUUGIAAAAA AAH AAHH!"

Everyone expected him to fail the dare anyway, so no harm was done.

Chapter End

Woah... random weirdness... I totally wasted five minutes of your precious life! So sorry! Very sorry indeed!

I have ideas for Zetsu and possibly Hidan but I need help for Sasori (DEFINITELY SASORI!)) Hence the way I made sasori shrug off his up coming dare at the beginning of this chapter...

More ideas would be GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
